Poderes Sin Limites
by MentesMuyDiferentesCreador
Summary: En este mundo, existen personas con poderes completamente únicos e increíbles. Unos tienen poderes que les da una gran ventaja sobre otros y todos tienen su reputación, puesto que cuando nacen a los cinco años ya se ven los indicios de los mismos. Pero cuando llegan a una edad mas adulta son completamente resistentes ante el tiempo, no hay una edad definida para esto.
1. Prologo

En este mundo, existen personas con poderes completamente únicos e increíbles. Unos tienen poderes que les da una gran ventaja sobre otros y todos tienen su reputación, puesto que cuando nacen a los cinco años ya se ven los indicios de los mismos.

Pero cuando llegan a una edad mas adulta son completamente resistentes ante el tiempo, no hay una edad definida para esta resistencia puesto que ya hay muchos que tienen una edad definida y en todos varia de diferente manera.

Pero dejando ese tema de lado, vamos a lo importante y es que no todos utilizan su poder para el bien y los utilizan con fines de destrucción, robo e incluso asesinatos y algunos intentan detener a los mismos con una recompensa de las autoridades y/o gobierno haciendo que sus vidas sean sustentables, puesto que algunos de estos poderes son muy difíciles de lidiar para el gobierno y aun contra la milicia.

Y esta historia comenzara con uno de estos personajes apodado "Muerte".


	2. Episodio 1

Episodio 1: _**[[**_ _ **Un poder para matar**_ _ **]]**_

POV Muerte

¿Por que tuve que nacer con este poder? todos lo odiaban y aun lo hacen, no sirve para crear, solo para destruir y nada mas...

Simplemente lo odio y hasta hoy día es lo que me ha dado para sustentar mis gastos... Y aun así los odio, he visto morir a mis padres y hermana por este estupido poder.

Hoy tenia un trabajo, de alguien que aparentemente había asaltado un banco, pero este caso era especial, puesto que su poder estaba clasificado en cinco. Y a ese nivel una pelea entre el y yo, ya depende de habilidad... Y digamos que en ese aspecto el pierde.

( ... )

Después de un rato, ya estaba frente de el banco y por alguna razón delante de este habían un montón de cuerpos mas o menos unos diez o once... Pude ver que estos traían puesto trajes de policía con sangre saliendo de sus ojos y boca. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, ya tenia muy claro quien estaba dentro de ese banco...

—"Distorsión"... -. dije entre dientes

Este trabajo es mas para "padre tiempo" esto va a ser un gran problema... Comencé acercarme de a poco a el banco para luego abrir la puerta principal y ver a un montón de cuerpos esparcidos por todo el lugar...

—¿Que haces aquí "muerte"? -. dijo alguien a lo lejos

Dirigí mi vista hacia una de las casillas y hay estaba Distorsión.

—Sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí -. dije seriamente —Y sabes muy bien que yo no doy muchas vueltas a estas cosas -. dije para hacer que apareciera una oz que le rodeaba un aura negra —No te recomendaría que te resistas o terminaras muerto Distorsión...

—Vete al diablo Muerte -. dijo este alzando su mano derecha la cual tenia un agujero en la misma —Sabes que esta pelea esta a la par -. dijo este amenazante

—No creas que estas en posición de decir eso, solo eres un pequeño obstáculo en mi camino y yo soy... -. dije para luego aparecer detrás del mismo —La muerte misma -. dije para luego posar mi oz por su cuello —Muevete y muere o simplemente no hagas nada y vive, tu eliges...

Este trago saliva, para luego soltar la bolsa de dinero que tenia en su mano izquierda.

—Así esta bien -. dije retirando la oz de su cuello

Este de la nada se voltio colocando rápidamente su mano en mi rostro, para luego decir...

—Adiós... Muerte

Este distorsionó mi rostro destrosadolo casi por completo... Pero, digamos que uno de los lujos de mi poder, me permitiría ver la luz de las estrellas un día mas.

—Valla que no esperaste que haría eso... ¡¿Que diablos?! -. dijo este retrocediendo

Me levante y poco a poco mi rostro se fue reconstruyendo...

—Eso dolió -. dije entre dientes, para luego hacer volver aparecer mi oz y sin dudarlo mucho deslice la misma por su cuello y ver como su cabeza rodó por el suelo —Te dije que moririas si te resistías... -. dije en un pequeño susurro —Después de todo, mi poder solo sirve para matar...

 **Fin del episodio 1**


	3. Episodio 2

Episodio 2: _**[[**_ _ **Recuerdos del pasado**_ _ **]]**_

POV Tiempo

( Llamada de teléfono )

—¿Alo? -. dije dudoso, puesto que no conocía el numero

—Hola Padre tiempo -. dijo un voz femenina

—¿Quien es? -. dije aun dudoso

—Soy Vida

—¡¿Vida?! cuanto tiempo sin hablar -. dije muy alegre —¿Que me cuentas?

—Bueno... Solo quería pedirte un favor

—Claro, lo que sea por una muy vieja amiga

—¡Oye! solo tengo 1300 años -. dijo muy molesta .-

—Cierto, de hecho no podría decir mucho... Soy el mas viejo de todos -. dije entre risas —Pero bueno, ¿que me querías pedir?

—Bueno, no se si lo sabrás, pero quería saber donde esta Muerte

Deje un momento de silencio cuando menciono a "Muerte" para ser sincero no nos llevamos bien, pero no es por eso que no se donde se encuentra y aun si lo supiera, no sabría como decírselo... Muerte es la única persona que me a dado problemas a mas no poder, pero por que es uno de los pocos que ha tenido una infancia difícil y a gran diferencia de muchos, el vive esa infancia el día a día.

—Vida... Te seré sincero y es que no se donde esta, pero creo saber quien lo sabe

—¿Quien? -. dijo ella dudosa

—Quien mas, Madre naturaleza

—¡Claro! ¿como no lo pensé antes? gracias, te debo una -. dijo esta trancando la llamada

—Vaya conversación... -. dije para luego trancar

( Fin de la llamada )

Aun recuerdo cuando esos dos era tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite... ¿Que querrá Vida de Muerte?

 **Fin del episodio 2**


	4. Episodio 3

Episodio 3: _**[[**_ _ **El muérdago**_ _ **]]**_

POV muerte

Hoy tengo el día libre, supongo que sera otra noche por la ciudad.

Salí de mi casa, para luego dirigirme a una de las cafeterías "24 horas" que me gustan, ya que tenia como diez años que no lo visitaba... Ya muchos de los que trabajaban hay debieron a ver renunciado ¿no?

Después de unos minutos estuve al frente de la cafetería "El muérdago".

Entre un poco nervioso, puesto que aquí me encontraba con compañeros... Pero no creo que...

—Mierda... -. dije al ver a claramente a Oscuridad

—¡Oh! pero miren quien esta aquí -. dijo ella muy alegre —Tiempo sin verte -. dijo extendiendo me la mano

—Si... -. dije estrechando la misma

—Y ¿que me cuentas? ¿que haces a estas horas por aquí?

—Tenia pensado, pasarme un rato por aquí... Y bueno, no ha pasado nada nuevo, tu sabes lo de siempre -. dije aun sabiendo lo del asunto de Dispersión

—Mmm... Por cierto ¿sabes que vida estos últimos días te ha estado buscando?

—¿Vida? ¿por que?

—Nadie tiene la mas mínima idea, pero ya le ha preguntado por ti a muchos de nosotros -. dijo ella llevándose la mano a la nuca —De hecho es muy difícil saber de ti

—Supongo, pero bueno ¿me podrías servir algo de beber?

—Claro, siéntate por hay -. dijo señalando la mesa N° 3

—Esta bien... -. dije para luego sentarme en la misma y esperar a mi bebida —¿Que querrá vida de mi?

 **Fin del episodio 3**


	5. Episodio 4

Episodio 4: _**[[**_ _ **Alguien Normal**_ _ **]]**_

POV Oscuridad

Esto es extraño... No pensé que Muerte estaría por aquí... Después de tanto tiempo sin aparecerse por estos lados. Es alguien extraño, pero al fin y al cabo no es que cause muchos problemas.

—Dayana, sirveme un chocolate caliente por favor

Voltee y pude ver a Jazmin.

—¡Oh! ¿Que haces a estas horas por aquí Jazmin? -. dije algo alegre

—Bueno... Ya sabes, los problemas de siempre...

—Ah... -. eso si que me desanimo un poco —Lo siento, pero bueno, por esta ves te brindo un chocolate caliente por mi cuenta ¿te parece? -. dije intentando animarla

—Claro... -. dijo apoyada de la barra —¿Crees que pueda quedarme otra noche en tu casa?

No creo que se pueda quedar esta noche en mi casa, tengo que reunirme con Luz dentro de poco...

—Lo siento, pero esta noche no creo que te puedas quedar...

Esta suspiro muy ondo para luego decir...

—Entiendo

—Vamos, no te deprimas...

¡Claro! Ya se, se podría quedar con Muerte, el vive en un lugar bastante costoso y mas que seguro que le sobra como mínimo una habitación.

—Sabes, puedes pedirle a el que te deje quedarte en su casa -. Dije señalando a Muerte

—¿Quien es? -. dijo dudosa

—Es un muy viejo amigo... No te preocupes, es muy callado y torpe, no le temas -. Dije sonriendo le —Pero bueno, de paso dale tu el capuchino al chico, haz me ese favor -. dije dándole el chocolate caliente y el capuchino

—Esta bien... -. dijo levantándose de la barra para luego dirigirse a donde estaba Muerte

—Bueno... Aun me quedan algunas cosas por limpiar, sera mejor que termine cuanto antes...

( ... )

POV Muerte

Aun no me cabe en la cabeza que Vida quiera algo de mi... Bueno, ni siquiera me cabe en la cabeza que quiera hablarme y mas aun, mirarme.

De la nada pude ver como una chica se sentó en la misma mesa que yo... Mire a mi alrededor y pude ver mas de veinte mesas completamente vacías... ¿Que se supone que quiere?

—Eh... Toma... -. dijo extendiéndo un capuchino

Ahora entiendo... Estúpida Oscuridad, mandando a alguien cualquiera a entregarme esto.

—Gracias -. dije algo frío cogiendo en capuchino

Esta me veía de reojo bebiendo su chocolate caliente, era sumamente incomodo...

—¿Quieres algo?

—Bueno... -. Dijo jugando con el chocolate caliente —Quería saber si...

—¡Vamos, termina de hablar!

—Entonces... ¡¿Podría quedarme esta noche en tu casa?!

—¿Ah? ¿Por que? -. Dije algo confuso por su petición

—Bueno...

—¡Vamos, solo acepta! -. Dijo Oscuridad desde la barra —Luego te lo compensó, velo como un "Favor" o si no te la veras conmigo -. Dijo como si fuera una broma, pero yo sabia que lo decía muy seriamente, solo no quería decirlo así delante de ella

Chasquee mis dientes un poco molesto.

—Esta bien... ¡Pero solo por esta noche!

—Gracias -. Dijo Oscuridad burlona

─¡Que te jodan! -. Dije aun molesto

 **Fin del episodio 4**


End file.
